gleethespinofffandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
'CAST' Main Cast *Miranda Cosgrove as Amanda Potts (2/2) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (2/2) *Victoria Justice as Julianna Golden (2/2) *Avril Lavigne as Sophia Williams (2/2) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta (2/2) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (1/2) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (2/2) *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan (2/2) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (2/2) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (1/2) *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (1/2) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (1/2) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (2/2) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (2/2) *Tanner Patrick as Levi Sanders (2/2) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (2/2) *Haley Reinhart as Haley Silver Bell (2/2) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (1/2) *Amanda Seyfried as Alexandra Rose (2/2) *Iqual Theba as Principal Figgans (2/2) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (2/2) Recurring Cast *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (0/2) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (0/2) *Selena Gomez as Winter Delgado (0/2) *Mark Salling as Noah "Puck" Puckerman (0/2) *Dani Shay as Emily Puckerman (0/2) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (1/2) *Cameron Mitchell as Tom Washington (1/2) 'EPISODES' Ep. #1- New Year, New Directions New Directions holds an audition assembly to recruit new members. Meanwhile, Amanda, a new girl at McKinley is bullied, Tina decides it's time for her to shine and befriends Sugar, and Becky is persuaded to vandalize school property. Levi has stage fright and is a no-show for his audition, and is given another chance. Written and directed by "A Gleek Like iSteven". Ep. #2- Gone Goth After being bullied nonstop, Amanda returns to school gone goth, and Tina and Sophia try to help her, but the latter ends up over the edge with her. Mr. Schue and Dr. Cunningham (headmaster of Dalton) dicuss what's happening with Sebastian. Meanwhile, Finn tries to contact Rachel, Mike arrives to win Tina back over from Artie, and Brittany finds Santana... working at a McDonald's in Louisville. Written and directed by "A Gleek Like iSteven". Ep. #3- The Strange Hour Complete randomness with the cast of Glee! H Ep. #4- Love Rectangle Amanda loves Landon, and Landon loves Amanda. But wait! Sophie wants Amanda! LOVE TRIANGLE ALERT! These three New Direction members fight for each other. Before anyone officially begins dating though, Landon's pregnant ex-girlfriend, Skye, joins the club so she can fight for Landon. Meanwhile, Tina has a hint Mike is cheating with a girl at his college. Ep. #5- Rise of the Troubletones After being ticked off by some of their New Directions friends, Amanda, Sophie, and the Skanks join together to revive the Troubletones. After the announcement, the New Directions become paranoid Sugar will switch back to her original club. Meanwhile, Rory moves in with Sam after Brittany's parents start to treat him like their daughter. Ep. #7- Aerosmith The Troubletones, New Directions, and Unitards face off at Sectionals, where the theme is. Steven Tyler, Randy Jackson, and Simon Cowell judge the competition. Afterwards, Sophie is publicly outed by Amanda, who sinks deeper into her funk after Will tells her the Troubletones aren't invited into New Directions again. Ep. #8- The Gaga Gleeks The New Directions Class of 2012 reunite before winter break, and Will calls it "Gaga Week Part Two". Meanwhile, Finn and Rachel reunite and decide to get married before Finn is shipped out again. Ep. #9- Happy Holidays New Directions celebrate Christmas before the Class of 2012 have to return home. Meanwhile, Finn and Rachel fly back early to New York, and are happy when Finn is trapped during a "White Christmas", giving him three extra days with his wife. Ep. #10- Call Me Maybe The New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, and Warblers face off at Regionals, where the theme is "Communication". Carly Rae Jepsen is one of the celebrity judges, and the New Directions perform her song, Call Me Maybe. The competition ends up a three-way tie, with every team proceeding to Nationals at Disney World. Ep. #11- Ep. #12- 'Disney World New Directions have fun at Disney World before the competition begins. Ep. #13-' ''Last Chance New Directions last chance at Nationals goes amazing, but will they rise over the tough competition. To find out, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and Mercedes return to cheer on their team. Ep. #14- Internationals New Directions are the first ever American team to enter the International Show Choir Championships in Paris. Can another trophy fit into the club's collection? Ep. #15- Graduation